Raising Darkness
by Noctis Lucius Caelum
Summary: On his 13th birthday Naruto is attacked by civilians and Ninjas and beaten almost to dead, after the beating Naruto is left to die and something in him snaps and makes a promise for revenge to those who had wronged him but at the same moment the Akatsuki makes move on him what will happen? Not good at summary's! Strong Naruto. Smart Naruto. Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this idea was in my head for some time since the last few chapters from the manga so I wrote this what if story :Naruto somehow managed to bring Sasuke before he went to Orochimaru and on 10th of October he is attacked by the villagers but this time they are really for his blood and not revenge and because of that most of his body is beyond reparation and when the villagers leave him something emerges from the ground. What will happen to Naruto read to see.**

**Also this is beta-read version with the help Kid Buu 619**

"Talk" Character talking

_'Thoughts'_ character thoughts

"_Techniques_" character techniques

"**Talk**" Black Zetsu talking

**Chapter 1: The beginning of his hatred**

* * *

**Konoha**

"Have a good night Naruto" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped of his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramen bar and began to walk down the streets of Konoha at a quickened pace. The day was October 10th, the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing.

There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, food, and drinks and just having a great time in general. The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since it was always a big favourite for the village.

Coincidently today was also the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki. He was thirteen years old today and thus far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could and luckily they did not bother him. Despite being a ninja now, he still could not harm the civilians of the village. Even thought quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred for him and become somewhat civil towards him, there were still those who treated him like the plague and would not be changing their minds about him any time soon.

He got some presents from his sensei Kakashi which were new chakra conduct Kunai's and shurikens . From the Pervert he received the Icha Icha book series. This of course gave him a beating from Tsuande, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji and Kiba.

However he did not receive anything from his teammates, Sakura which as of recently he was not very surprised about, while Sasuke was neutral, he was still mad at Naruto for stopping him get more power to kill his brother but at the same time he was grateful from saving him from Orochimaru's clutches.

Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade had Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civilian council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell.

"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village. There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one part of the village which left everywhere else silent and unpopulated.

Naruto shook his heads from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path. He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it was intact. In the past his home had been fire bombed and broke into numerous times and almost destroyed , especially on his birthday due to the thing inside his gut. He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him inn. The only reason he could live here was because the owner for the building was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, then he did not care who lived there.

_Snap!_

Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he suddenly found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs bound to one another

"What the hell! Damn it" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this especially this night when he knew what day it was.

"We got him folks" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two blank mask anbu coming out of the dark alleyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civilllians and few medic nins following behind them.

"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" one of the bigger civilians said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making his way on his face.

Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch to the gut courtesy the two Anbus. Minute later they placed few scraps of paper on Naruto and immediately felt his chakra leaving his body while at the same time he couldn't feel the little Nine tails chakra he could control.

"The Nine tails is defenceless now it's time we get our revenge for what he did all those years ago!" whit that said from one of the Anbus the whole mob cheered and that's how Uzumaki Naruto's ruthless punishment started for something that was out of his hands.

It was almost midnight when the mob had finished their little punishment to Naruto. While most of the civilians only beat Naruto with what everything they found the ninjas were far worse. They had done so much damage to his body that even with they Nine tails it was a question if he will survive. They had broken his two arms and legs to such extend that the bones were at hundred pieces but that wasn't the end of his pain then the medic nins ruthlessly started destroying the muscles with charka scalpels which made Naruto's screams so loud and even more joyful for the civilians. Then one of the Anbus used his tanto and destroyed one of boy's kidneys at the same time damaging his lungs and then fast movement the other Anbu gorged out the young boy left eye and squashed it right in front of him, but Naruto didn't faint from the pain no... because one of the medics kept him awake during the whole time.

Naruto couldn't move at all, this time his body wasn't healing he couldn't even flare his chakra to get the attention of the Pervert or the Old Hag so he stayed on the ground thinking only about one thing _'I can't stand them anymore beating me to dead every time they want why can't they stop, even when I became ninja to protect myself they didn't stop .'_

But as the poor boy who was grieving on the ground something snapped inside him and his face changed from the miserable look he had to one that was full of hatred and malice and he shouted with everything he had "N-no more, NO MORE I won't let them hurt me anymore I will get my revenge for everything they had done to me even if I have to sell my soul to a Demon!"after this promise he made Naruto fell unconscious from the ever growing pain in his body, but his words fell in a deaf ears because everyone had already left or so it looked.

"This boy is really interesting I haven't seen someone like him since Tobi." said a voice but the owner of this voice couldn't be seen anywhere.

**"You are right it is sad that he has to die ." **Said another more deeper voice and again there was no one in the area.

A minute later something started emerging from the ground near the unconscious boy , it looked like Venus flytrap but when it opened a head could be seen The head had short green hair, yellow eyes, and his body had two different coloured halves. His left side was completely white, while the right side was black with small white dots along his head.

"We better get this seals off him or he will die without the Nine tails chakra to heal him." said the white part of the Venus flytrap man.

**"I don't think the Nine tails will be able to heal all this damage done to him, the most he can keep him alive at best atleast to stabalize his condition for enough time for the beast to be extracted." **said the black part of the Venus flytrap man

"But the fox should be sealed last ." said the white part while looking at the boy on the ground.

**" Yes it might set off the plans with few years but it will be far longer if we wait for the beast to revive itself." **said the black part of the man **"Anyway let's grab the boy and get to the nearest meeting point. When we get out of the village we will shred the seals that were placed on him."**

Then the Venus Flytrap man went near the boy and when he lifted him, Naruto was absorbed in his body after which he started sinking in the ground.

It has been few hours since the Venus Flytrap man had left Konoha and now he was emerging from the ground in a cave, when he fully emerged he heard a man's voice calling him.

"What are you doing here Zetsu? Shouldn't you be gathering more information about Konoha ninjas?"said a man with orange mask with swirl-pattern camoming out from the darkness looking at the Venus flytrap with sharingan blazing in his right eye.

"Sorry Tobi we had to cut our observing because of the Nine-tails container" said the white part of the man now known as Zetsu

"What happened with the container!" asked Tobi demanding for an answer while the sharingan had started spinning.

**"The civilians and Ninjas attacked the boy during the festival and he has been hurt really bad, from the damage I could see on his body I would say his arms and legs are beyond repair while he has few crushed organs and damaged lungs while one of his eyes was destroyed, I think the only thing that is helping him now is the healing factor from the Nine-tails and his Uzumaki blood but we don't know if he will survive or not so the best choice is to extract the Demon now then too wait till he is reborn."** said the black part of Zetsu while letting the boy to fall out of his body.

"You are right Zetsu better not take risks, I will contact Nagato and tell him our position so the extracting can start." said Tobi while looking at Naruto.

"It's really sad that he will die after the extracting, he could have been good ally." said the white Zetsu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tobi.

**"Well before he fell unconscious with all his hatred he shouted how will he get his revenge for what the people in Konoha had done to him, We could clearly see the hatred in his eyes." **answered the black Zetsu.

"Well it's really sad the son of the 4th Hokage wants revenge on Konoha, what you said might really be true only if he wasn't Jinchuriki, I will be back soon watch him not to die." ordered Tobi while the two parts of Zetsu nodded and he disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

**Konoha five days later**

Tsunade Senju the 5th Hokage was passing around her office thinking about a blond knuckle head who had disappeared five days ago after another attack by a mob of civilians but what was worse that few of the people in the mob were ninjas who helped the civilians to capture Naruto and beat him. She found that Kakashi had given Naruto a week vacation on his birthday so they thought he had gone somewhere training or something like that until Jiraiya had heard a drunk civilian talking about how he and other people had trapped the demon and how they have beaten him till almost dead. She still remembered what Jiraiya had done to this civilian when he heard this. She had to treat the man or he was going to die before they got the full information about what happened. After Tsunade healed the man she immediately send him to Ibiki for interrogation. After an hour of torture the man sang everything like a song. When she got the whole information from Ibiki she gather one of her best shinobis to look for Naruto while she send team of Anbus to capture the civilians and ninjas that participated in the attack over Naruto, Kakashi had also went searching for the boy using his nin dogs to look for Naruto while Jiraiya went to the toads to look for information from them. It had been two days since then and the team she had send came earlier empty handed while Kakashi and Jiraiya still hadn't came back.

She just couldn't stand on one place until she heard a familiar voice when she looked back she saw Jiraiya standing near the window, she just wanted to hear good news but everything went in the drain when she saw his face.

She had to ask and so she gather courage and asked the question "Jiraiya what happened did you found information from the toads?"

At the question Jiraiya shacked his head and said "Sorry Hime but the Toads don't know if he is alive or not, they think the Nine tails chakra had disturbed their contract with Naruto and had broken."

"Tsunade I have a question what are you going to do if Kakashi doesn't find Naruto?" asked Jiraiya

" I really don't know the council had already found that he is missing and they want me to place him as a missing-nin with kill on site order because he is Jinchuriki but that's not the worst they had cornered me to get rid of Sensei's law about Naruto and I can't do anything about it." answered Tsunade while she was clutching her head until she couldn't take it anymore and she took out a bottle of sake from the desks drawer and started drinking while Jiraiya had left to look for Naruto again.

* * *

**A cave in the Fire country**

In a cave in the fire country a giant statue was summoned and on every finger on it's two hands a man was standing in meditative position while spectral energy was being consumed by it which was coming from a body that was floating in the air until few minutes later the energy vanished and the body fell on the ground while the mouth of the statue closed and the eye that was in the middle of the nine opened.

"Phew finally this were five very long days, who would have thought it will take this long for the Nine tails to be sealed." said a Projection of man whit sharp teeths wearing a black cloak with red clouds and big sword on his back.

"Kisame it took this long because the Nine-tails should have been sealed last but because of the circumstances we had to seal it now, but I am pretty sure there will be other side effects am I right Leader-sama." asked a man with with long raven black hair and with stotic expression on his face while he too had the cloak with red clouds and slashed Konoha forehead protector.

"As always you are right Itachi the side effect is that we will have to wait about four more years before we can seal the others Jinchuriki. So during this time I want Kakuzu and Hidan to gather more funds" Said the leader.

"Yes leader-sama." said the man whit white hood with Takigakure protector and a black mask while the other man with Yukagakure protector and strange necklace grunted in annoyance.

" Sasori and Deidara I want you go and see for new information in you spynetwork." said the leader. getting a nod from the man with scorpion tail and the one next to him with long hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely and Iwa Forhead protector

"Itachi Kisame for now there is no mission for you because the Nine-tails was your primary object so the meeting is dismissed." said the leader and the statue with nine of the figures disappeared leaving only Zetsu and Tobi who was hiding in the cave.

"So what are you going to do with the body of the Jinchuriki?"asked white Zetsu when he heard Tobi footsteps coming near him.

"I don't know I may try to do something with his Uzumaki blood or." but his answer was interrupted when he felt chakra spike when he looked to find it he saw it was coming from the deceased Jinchuriki seal which should have vanished after the Biju was extracted but then something unbelievable happened the dead ex-jinchuriki started breathing again.

After Tobi saw this he immediately rushed to see the boy he found him looking at him with the one tired eye but he could see the darkness in it, he then he remembered what Zetsu had told him and sinister smirk emerged under his mask and he asked the boy " Do you want to get revenge to those that hurt you, do you want to kill them for what they had done to you for years."

"Yes I want to return the pain they had infected thousand fold" said Naruto with malice in his voice and hatred against Konoha burning in his eyes before he fell unconscious.

"Zetsu looks like were going to have new partner but now we have to move fast to Mountains Graveyard so we can save him." Said Tobi getting the boy his back before he and the boy disappeared in a vortex while Zetsu still looked surprised at what just happened.

* * *

**Konoha Memorial stone**

It was early in the Morning no was awake at that time except one man with gravity defying silver hair and Konoha forehead protector which was over his right eye, his name was Kakashi Hatake and by the bags under his right eye anyone could say the man hadn't slept more than two days, it was because he was looking for his missing student who had disappeared after he was attacked on his birthday. Now Kakashi was mourning for losing another precious person, the first one was his friend Obito Uchiha who had given his eye to him then it was his other teammate named Rin after which he lost his sensei Minato Namikaze and now his sensei son had disappeared. He knew one thing for sure that his sensei was roiling in his grave because he should have looked better after his son and not mourn for the people he lost but now it was too late.

"Sensei, I am sorry that I couldn't save your son from the village you loved so much. I should have done much more for him like you did for me when my father died but I wasn't strong as you." said Kakashi while his face showed true sadness that could be seen even with mask on his face while tears started falling from his visible eye.

* * *

**Mountains Graveyard**

Naruto started waking up but he felt that he couldn't move his limbs at all at the same time he felt really tired, when he looked around he found he was in a bed in some cave but what surprised him was when he turned his head to the left he saw a giant tree trunk while from it growing out was a man with eight hands suspended around him, in the tree also spike-like protrusions jut out from around and along the tree's trunk which really creped out Naruto but that wasn't the end of his creepy surprises, when he looked at the branches he saw some white human like figures while others just didn't look like humans at all, but all this emotions disappeared when heard footsteps.

"Really interesting you have woken up faster than I thought." said voice at which Naruto's senses sharpened and he tried to find from where was the voice coming.

"Where are you show yourself.." said Naruto before he started coughing uncontrollably and spat some blood.

"It looks like the organs still haven't fully synchronised, so you better not strain yourself or your going to die and this time I am not going to save you." said the same man while stepping out of the darkness at which Naruto immediately turned to see the man.

"What do you want with me, haven't you already extracted the beast out of me?" asked Naruto while closing his eye, which slightly surprised Tobi because the information he had said the boy was an idiot and couldn't connect two and two.

"I am really interested by the seal in your stomach, your the first one to survive the extracting of a Biju, your father was real genius with the seals to hide another array of seals in the primary seal that will activate only when the Biju is extracted and after sometime it will flood your system with chakra that if your lucky it will restart your heart, your father was pure genius to make such thing when he was an inch away from the dead." said Tobi while looking at Naruto with analysing eye.

"Wait, the guy who sealed the Nine-tails in me was my father so that means... THE 4TH HOKAGE WAS MY FATHER!" shouted Naruto which brought him back to coughing blood.

"Yes, Yes Konoha even hid this from you and took what was rightfully yours and left you to the mercy of the civilians which you know, how much they care for you." said the man with Orange mask sarcasticly at which Naruto grunted but he could see the hatred for the wretched village rising even more.

"But back to your seal. The other magnificent thing that I found was that it's matrix had changed, even with the Nine-tails extracted you still have some of it's chakra which is stored in the modified seal matrix on your stomach and it's chakra restoring slowly at the same time without the influence of the Nine-tails it will be at good use." said the man but he sweetdroped when he heard huh from Naruto.

"It means even without the Biju you could use it's chakra but you won't get out of control while using it because there is no influence and also if you use all the Biju chakra it will restore again in time and it will expand slowly, so in simple words you have become Psuedo-Jinchuriki like the Gold and Silver brothers." answered Tobi to Naruto.

"Ohh that's I don't know, but another question who are these Gold and Silver brothers?" asked Naruto while Tobi said it was story for another time.

"So tell me boy do you remember the promise you gave before you fell unconscious?" asked Tobi while Naruto frowned and nodded.

"I remember it but what do you want in exchange you already took the biju out of me." said Naruto looking at the man who was standing against him.

" I want you too follow me if you do that you will get your revenge on Konoha. I will also train you so when the time comes you will be able to take your revenge on Konoha and anyone who hurt you." said Tobi while Naruto looked at him before he started screaming like crazy but as it started it stopped and Naruto's look become even more darker.

"My, my what just happened right now?" asked Tobi wanting to find out why the boy had started screaming like that.

"Hahaha, it looks like the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya had placed memory seals which had sealed really hard beatings but they broke a second ago and all the memories came at once." said Naruto at which his only eye become red and slitted, he accidentally taped in the Nine-tails chakra that was left in him, but immediately regretted as he started throwing up blood while his limbs were hit by sharp pain and uncontrollable spasms .

"You better stop tapping in this chakra until all your new Organs and Limbs synchronise perfectly." said Tobi with monotone voice at which Naruto calmed and the pain started receding, but new question arose in his head and he asked.

"Wait what do you mean by new Organs and Limbs?" asked Naruto slightly worried at the man standing there.

"What do you think? Some of your organs were damaged while some were destroyed and your legs and hands were beyond reparation all the bones were atleast on a hundred pieces, so I had to change them with parts from Hashirama's living clone you saw earlier, that's why you can't use or feel them right now because they haven't fully synchronised with your body."

"Ohh... Wait what! Mt body parts were changed with this things from that freaky tree that's gross!" shouted Naruto thinking how gross it sounded.

"Hahaha, you remind of me when I was your age. Your new Organs and Limbs are actually better then your older because they are made of Hashirama's cells which makes them stronger and more durable while because of them you won't need to things like eating or drinking to survive also when you fully synchronise with them if you ever lost one of your limbs or organs they can be easily replaced with." Said Tobi after which he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait were are you going? I thought you were going to train me?" asked Naruto while looking at Tobi's retreating figure.

"Your training will wait did you already forget that you body hasn't synchronised, also I have more important work than looking after you." said Tobi who didn't stopped even for a second.

"Zetsu look after him not to do something stupid. While your other part should finish the spying of Konoha shinobis."said Tobi to Zetsu who had half emerged from the ground near him.

"Roger that./**Okay.**" said the two parts of Zetsu, second later the Venus flytrap thing around him opened and the black and white parts of Zetsu split. While the black part went near Tobi and the two of them disappeared in vortex the white one went to where Naruto was lying .

"Well this scene is oddly familiar to me." said the white Zetsu to Naruto.

"Huh, what do you mean by that? " asked curious about what the plant like human was talking about.

"You could say Tobi was almost in the same condition as you, so I could say you two are very similar." answered the White Zetsu while Naruto started thinking about someone he had talked with during the extraction of the Nine-tails.

And so Naruto had started talking with the White Zetsu for everything because there wasn't much to do when you couldn't move most of the body and the use of chakra in the moment could kill him, but for now he had to rest till he was ready but when the time comes he would get his revenge on those who wronged him.

* * *

**And cut that was chapter 1 folks. I have to say one thing Obito won't be really teaching Naruto much, he will learn from scrolls that Madara had collected and train with White Zetsu but he will have sensei and it will be reviled later when the time comes also this Naruto won't be the Idiot knuckle head, no he will be strong smart and dark while the evil part I am still thinking about it. and no pairing for now but if I pairing it won't be with Konoha girl.**

**Also in what do you prefer Sasuke going to Orochimaru or him not going to Orochimaru but still wanting to kill Itachi tell me in your reviewes.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta read by Kid Buu 619 hope you like it !**

"Talk" Character talking

_'Thoughts'_ character thoughts

"_Techniques_" character techniques

"**Talk**" Black Zetsu/Godlly talking

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

**1 mouth later Outside Konoha**

In the forest around Konoha three cloaked figures could be seen jumping from tree to tree after few more minutes they stooped for a little break. When they stopped the tallest one of them started talking.

"We are almost there, in about ten minutes we will reach Konoha. I can't wait to return after so long time."He said with excitement in his voice which could be heard from everybody who knew him

"I understand how are you feeling I am just like you, but I am more worried if 'HE' is going to accept us after so long time." Said the second figure who now could be identified to be a woman by her voice and slimmer frame.

"Don't worry father, mother I am pretty sure he will accept you if he is what the letters have described him." said the third person that could be identified as a girl.

"You are right baby, I am just being a hothead like always and over thinking everything again." said the woman whit a smile that could be seen under her hood.

"Come on break-time is over we are almost there." said the man as the other two nodded and started jumping again.

* * *

**Konoha main gate**

It was like every normal day and the eternal gate guardians Izumo and Kotetsu were guarding the gates of Konoha like always and they were bored as hell.

"Man nothing interesting is happening around this days." whined Izumo while his head hit the table on the check in counter.

"Shut up I am bored too but I am not whining like a crying baby!" snapped Kotetsu at his friend and they started arguing until they saw three cloaked figures.

"State your business, why are you coming in Konoha."Said Izumo this time in serious tone while looking at the three cloaked figures, but they didn't say anything they just took off their hoods.

When the duo gate guardians saw who these people were they immediately tried to find and dispel a genjutsu if there was, but there wasn't after few minutes of trying they stopped and their mouths literally fell to the ground, they couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

"Can we go now we should go talk to the Hokage." said the man as he and the girls put their hoods again, while the gate Guardians could just nod, and so the the three figures disappeared in the busy streets of Konoha leaving the still gaping gate guardians.

"Kotetsu please tell me that my eyes weren't fooling me?" asked Izumo still shocked at who they just saw.

"I will say it, if you say the same thing for me." answered Kotetsu as shocked as his buddy.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

It had been one mouth since Naruto's disappearing and she was already desperate because the council had finally pinned her in the corner and she had no choice but to add Naruto as high priority nuke-nin with order to be killed at sight. Jirayay wasn't happy at all he hadn't left Konoha for whole mouth, he was still looking for clues that could tell him where had his godson disappeared. So the powerful Godaime Hokage took out a sake bottle out of the hidden drawer on her desk and was just going to start drinking when three cloaked figures entered her office.

"Who are you and how did you get inside here!" Ordered Tsunade while glaring at the people who interrupted her drinking.

"My, my Tsunade-sama I am little disappointed that you couldn't recognize us." Said one of the figures with a woman voice that Tsunade knew it was very familiar to her and so she started thinking, when it finally came to her her eyes immediately widened.

"I-it can't be possible you are supposed to be dead." stuttered Tsunade as the figures took their hoods off and she saw the two face of people who were supposed to be dead, after few more minutes she finally started thinking.

"It really is you, tell me why did you two pretend to be dead?" asked the Godaime Hokage as she was trying to contain her anger but in the end she snapped and shouted at them "And more importantly why didn't you took him with you if you were alive, he could have been still here or alive!"

The three looked saddened at the Hokages words but then it came to them what she said "What do you mean here or alive? Where is he, Where is my baby boy." Shouted the woman.

"I will explain after you explain, but first." said the Slug sannin as she clicked the button of her intercom and said "Please send me Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin immediately or else I will beat them to ground and burn their pervert books." Ordered Tsunade.

Then she turned back to the people standing in her office and said "You have a lot to explain but only after those two idiots come." while the two infront glared at Tsunade a little they nodded in end followed by their daughter behind them.

It hadn't been even five minutes when Kakashi and Jiraya stormed through the doors of the Hokage office, panting like crazy. The first one to finally get his breathing intact was Jiraiya but when he saw Tsunades angry face he immediately started blabbing not even seeing the people standing next to him "We came as fast as we could Tsunade-hime please don't beat me, I swear this time it wasn't me that was peeping in the woman bathhouse."

The busty Hokage was getting even more angrier from listening Jiraiya's stupid excuses and was ready to hit him so he could stop talking but they were interrupted by a scream coming from the Silver headed Jounin. In that moment the toad sannin realised that someone was standing next to. When he looked to see who it is his reaction was the same as Kakashi, he screamed like a little girl.

"Minato, Kushina!/Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama!" shouted the two elite ninja at once, not believing that these two important people for each of them were still alive.

"I can't believe it Minato, Kushina you two are still alive." said Jiraiya as tears started falling down his face and he rushed and gave them big hug which the two infront him accepted. After few more minutes of hugging he finally let them down, but as he let them down Kakashi rushed too hug his thought to be dead sensei and his wife.

"I am really glad that you two are alive." said Kakashi as tears could be seen falling from the one visible eye, which made Minato and Kushina smile gently at him. And again after few seconds the Toad Sage and the Cyclope finally saw the girl with heart shaped face and bright blue eyes accentuated by her dark red, waist length and silky hair which was standing behind the Married couple.

Kakashi just crouched giving her one of his famous eyesmiles and asked "And who you might be ? "

"This is our daughter Misaki she is born one year after Naruto, but we have been training her since she was six years old and she is above average chunnin right in this moment." Said Minato with pride for his daughter surprising everyone except his family.

"Ahem, sorry interrupt this moment but I called you for another thing, but first I need to know why did you and Kushina played dead Minato and left Naruto alone." Said Tsunade looking at the previous Hokage as everyone sat in the chairs infront the desk. Minato was going to start talking but he was interrupted from the Slug sannin who said." And by telling us I mean everything without leaving anything behind or else."

Minato could only gulp at the threat from the busty Hokage as his wife laughed at his husband bad luck, but she soon too shut up when Tsunade said "Don't laugh Kushina you are in the same position as your Husband."

"As I was going to start, on 10th of October after I sealed the Nine-tails in Naruto...

* * *

**Flashback after Nine-tails sealing**

"It looks like my time is coming pretty soon Kushina-chan... how are you feeling?" asked the Yondaime Hokage his wife who was laying in his embrace and looking at the night sky before she said.

"My chakra is healing most of my wounds but I won't be able to fight for long time..." there was a long pause from Kushina before she said "I don't want to live without you Minato-kun."

"Don't talk like that Kushina if your not here whose gonna watch young Naruto grow up."Argued the blond man with his wife.

"Yes, but..." she was interrupted by the Shinigami himself who appeared before them,they could feel the killing intent coming from this supreme being, it was so powerful that everything around them that was not human started dying, the couple was trembling in fear and little Naruto was crying in the altar.

In that moment the Death God took the blade of his mouth and they heard his voice for the first time and maybe last. **"Minato Namikaze I have come to take your soul..." **paused the Reaper of souls.

**"But It looks like your time hasn't come up yet."** said the Shinigami. When this words came from the Death god's mouth the Yondaime Hokage could only sigh from relief and his wife was crying from happiness that her husband won't die.

**"Don't be so happy Minato Namikaze you still used the forbidden Dead Demon Consuming Seal and because of that I will only devour half of your soul." **said the Shinigami in deadly tone as he trust his arm in the unsuspecting Yondaime who immediately lost consciousness. The Shinigami took the man's soul and sliced in half after which he returned the half to it's owner and the other was consumed by him and so the reaper started disappearing.

Kushina was immediately on her husband trying to wake him up "Minato, Minato please wake up I can't lose you." cried Kushina after few more minutes shaking him up he finally started waking up.

"Uhh what just happened?" groaned Minato as he tried to stand up, but he was tackled back to the ground from his wife who was crying, that's when they heard someone calling them from behind, when they turned they saw Hiruzen Sarutobi coming to them.

"What happened here, where is the Nine-tails?" asked the Sarutobi looking at the married couple, and so Mintao explained to him about Madara who had attacked them after Naruto's birth and had taken control over the powerful beast but they manage to seal it in their son and that the Shinigami had taken half of Minato's soul.

"I feel so weak, I don't how much time it will take until I get back to full power." said Minato as the old Sarutobi looked disturbed and said "Minato you know if Iwa or some of the other Hidden Villages find out you are weakened they may as well be 4th Ninja war only to destroy Konoha."

"I know but what can we do ?" asked Minato, then a idea came to the previous Hokage. "Then what if you and Kushina pretend you have died during this attack, I will take back the seat of Hokage until you back to full power and you have designed a plan to deal with Madara." said the elder man.

"What! How is that going to help aren't they going to want start a war even more?" asked surprised Minato, but Hiruzen just smirked and said "They won't if we have jinchuriki."

The one who answered was Kushina "No I won't let you reveal his Jinchuriki status." But Sarutobi already had a counter "Be reasonable Kushina the people know the Bijuus don't disappear like that they will want answerers."

"I-I I know how but he will be treated as outsider, I wasn't treated like that because the people didn't know about my status." Kushina tried once again but it was falling in deaf ears and her husband couldn't do anything right in this moment.

"Sorry Kushina but in this world sacrifices has to be made even from the little ones." said the old man as they looked at now sleeping Naruto. In the end Kushina finally gave in. And so the old Sarutobi took young Naruto and headed for his village but neither of the two parents saw the glint in the old man's eyes.

And so Minato and Kushina were left in the forest alone and only one thing was left to do and It was to find place where no one could find them and that's when it came to Kushina "I know where we can hide."

"The island of Uzushio no one can find us because no one can get there." said Kushina as her husband could only agree with his wife because he knew that land of whirpolls was one of the hardest to reach and no one went there.

"I remember that I have left one of my special Kunais there when you went there, not many people could reach there. Hope I have enough power to transport us there." and so the Yondaime Hokage and his wife disappeared in Yellow Flash.

* * *

**Flashback end.**

"And so we went there, after few weeks of exploring we found that old Uzushio was almost intact because some kind of repairing seals that absorb Nature energy. " Said Minato getting a surprised look from his sensei and confused from the other two, but the blond man didn't stop there "Also there was time space-time barrier build in around the Village which distorted the senses of everyone unwanted who came close to the village and teleported them on the other side of the barrier."

"Wow that's one heck of a barrier they had, but can you tell me did you manage to find blueprints for the seal because it could help the village pretty much." whistled the toad sannin as everyone could only nod.

This time Kushina answered "Actually we found only half of the seal because someone had manage to steal all of the precious artefacts scrolls in Uzu." the reaction of the Kakashi and Jiraiya was really big surprise but then the Red headed woman said "But it won't help them at all every scroll has special seal that only gives to an Uzumaki to read them."

Tsunade was thinking for some time on what she heard from the Namikaze family and said "So let me get this straight, your telling me that Sarutobi sensei gave this absurd idea and you two accepted it, also because of him you couldn't take Naruto even if you knew how he will be treated in the village, it looks like to me he was used as sacrifice for you." finished The busty Hokage with a glare.

"Yes, I think you can see it in the Hokage's journal." said Minato with sombre look after the harsh words he knew his family deserve.

"The what ?" asked Tsunade while looking at the Namikaze family.

"The Hokage journal it is something I added when I was the Hokage and Hiruzen liked the idea, so I think he continued to use it after we left." said the previous Hokage as he stood from his chair and hit the desk infront of them and hidden door opened in which one book was lying in and so Tsunade took it and tried to open it but it didn't budge at all even with her super strength.

"Why can't I open it?" asked Tsunade who gave it to Minato as he bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the front cover. The book glowed for few seconds before a simple click was heard and the it opened.

Everyone in the room just looked at the blond man as he gave the journal back to Tsunade. " I had made some seals so that only the Hokage blood could open it, but because you never heard of it, means that your blood hasn't been added to the base of the seal."

And so Tsunade looked through some of the pages after the Nine-tails was sealed, but as she read her face became full of disgust. Everyone in the room had the same thoughts what made the busty Hokage like that.

"What is it Tsunade-hime ?" asked the Jiraiya as he looked at his former teammate. She just gave the Journal to Jiraiya and he read the page was in and his face became just like the busty Hokage.

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei what could make you two like that?" asked Minato as he looked at his sensei really worried.

"I will read it to you all." said the toad sannin "This entry is from the previous 10th of October."

_'10th of October_

_It was another failed attempt to break the Jinchuriki's mind even after the torture the villagers got him through. And so I am yet once again cornered to seal his memories of this year attempt to break him and make him the perfect weapon. There will be one more attempt next year on the same date but if we fail again he will be deemed failed project from me, the elders and the civilian council after which the biju will be extracted from the boy and will be sealed in new infant that will be trained from the beginning and not like the last one._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure '_

After he read the entry all of them looked at previous ones for 10th of October and they found the first one started from when Naruto was six years old.  
Most of the people in the room looked disgusted, but two of them had guilty looks in their eyes but for different reasons. But all of them couldn't believe that the once kind Hokage was in reality cruel and evil man that only wanted a perfect weapon. The ones who looked the most disgusted was the Namikaze family, Minato and Kushina were boiling with anger wanting only to bring back the deceased Hokage only to kill him again, while Misaki was worried for her brother who had gone through so much.

In the end Kushina couldn't stand it anymore and tear started falling, she shouted at the busty hokage. "Tsunade please tell me where is Naruto I want to see him I want hug him I want to ask for his forgiveness even if he won't give it."

Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya faces quickly became saddened which worried the Namikaze family. In the end the slug sannin finally got the courage and told them "I am sorry Kushina, but he is gone."

When this words came out of Tsunade's mouth the red headed woman fell to her knees while her husband and daughter immediately tried to calm her down but everyone could see tears in their eyes, in that moment Minato turned back to Tsunade and said "Please no tell us you are lying." begged the Namikaze.

"I am sorry but it's true." said Tsunade in more quite voice but it didn't help at all.

"H-how, who is responsible for that?" asked Kushina between the sobs.

"It happened on his birthday he was ambushed and attacked, after this he disappeared Jiraiya and Kakashi have been searching for him since then but there was no clues. answered the blond woman as tears started falling down her face too.

"What about the people who attacked him? asked Minato his Killing intent could be felt from everyone in the office and they could see the rage in his eyes."

This time it was Kakashi who answered the question "Tortured and then killed." but he still thought it wasn't enough so thought the Namikaze family too.

That's when Misaki felt another presence in the room which she hadn't felt till now and turned to her father and whispered to him _'Father 10 o'çlock from you.'_

After this words were told the former Yondaime Hokage immediately charged a rasengan in his hands and hit the spot his daughter told him, in the first moment the two sannins and jounin looked at him like he had gone crazy but that's when the saw part of black cloak with red clouds showing it's self from the wall before it started disappearing in the ground.

"Akatsuki!" shouted everyone before they looked at the blond man.

"Misaki is one of the best sensors I know, but now we have to catch him I placed a seal on him follow my trail." Said Minato as everyone nodded and he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Outside Konoha**

Zetsu was travelling underground as fast as he could using his _mayflay_ technique, but then he felt piercing pain in his back as the whole ground around him was destroyed and he saw Minato Namikaze standing above him glaring at the plant man whit hatred in his eyes and charged _rasengan in his hand_.

_**'Damn it looks like this is my end, but atleast I will send the information back to**_** Obito.'** Thought Zetsu as roots came out from his back and connected themselves to a system of underground roots which were going to the nearest white Zetsu underground outpost which will send the information.

"Talk or you die." said Minato his voice full of hatred but Zetsu just smiled at him which pissed the man even more. "Tell me now did you kidnap my son!" shouted the Yellow flash at him.

**"Your so easy to anger, and yes we took your son and already extracted the biju out of him. It was so fun to seal the mightiest of the beast first."** Said Zetsu grinning evilly for the first time in his life and last because in the next second an overcharged Rasengan hit him and disintegrated him fully, but atleast he had send the information.

Minato out of pure hatred had shoved the _rasengan_ in his opponent in the moment when Kushina, Misaki, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakshi appeared. His sensei shouted at him "MINATO NO!" but it was too late Zetsu was no more and Namikaze Minato fell on the ground not moving.

When his wife and daughter saw him on the ground they immediately run to see what's wrong, but when they reached they saw him crying hard and the only thing they could do was to hug him.

When he finally got his self-awareness back and saw all the people around him he said "T-they have already extracted the Nine-tails..." everyone around him started shedding tears for the boy that brightened the day because he was no longer in this world or so they thought.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyards**

It had been one mouth since Naruto had been staying in this cave with only Zetsu as company. During this time he had learned many things from that his white friend was a Hashirama clone to the limits he could reach with his new body parts and that from them he would be able to use Mokuton techniques to some information that could be useful in the future. But finally after whole month his body had synchronised enough for him to walk, train and even use chakra but not in big proportions which really annoyed him.

" Man Zetsu, this is really boring when will the Tobi guy come back so I could start getting training." said Naruto in annoyed tone while Zetsu was just standing next to him looking at the tree made out of Hashirama.

"Chill out Naruto Tobi is good boy he will come soon." said Zetsu jokingly as Naruto started trying to make tree branch from his hand but nothing came out.

"Try again, sooner or later you will be able to produce wood from your hands." Came the voice of Tobi from behind them who appeared from swirling vortex.

"Finally you are here, let's start the training you talked about." said eagerly Naruto while Zetsu looked at Tobi, he nodded and disappeared in the ground.

"Let's go your not going to train here." said Tobi as he touched Naruto who closed his eye and second later they disappeared in swirl of vortex. When he opened them they were in some kind of library with hundreds shelves and few Training fields near it, Naruto was amazed at how big the library was.

"You will train here,in this library you have all the thing you will need." said Tobi as he started walking back.

"Wait aren't you going to train me!" shouted Naruto at the masked man who just gave simple laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous kid I have more important business to attend to than training you." said Tobi as he walked even farther away before he said "Zetsu will be here any minute he will help you if you need something, ohh and I got new information from Konoha."

At his words Naruto glared at the masked man and asked with venom dripping from his voice "What is the information you have?"

"I lost one of my best spies because of this information." said Tobi in bored tone which made Naruto growled at him and released some killing intent.

"Fine, fine I will tell you." said Tobi but this time with little interest in his voice, he really wanted to see the boy reaction when he hears this information so he turned fully and said "It looks like your Mama and Papa are still alive with your little sister and they have returned in Konoha." when he heard this information was stoned in place.

When Tobi saw his reaction he was disappointed and he was ready to leave but then he felt immense amount of Killing intent from behind him which was followed by an insane laugh coming the boy behind him. But in the end he was very pleased by his reaction and so he turned around and disappeared.

After few more minutes the laughter and the killing intent finally stopped and only chuckles could be heard. That's when Zetsu appeared from the ground and looked at Naruto and tried to attract his attention.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Zetsu as the boy stopped and looked at his white friend.

"Ohh Zetsu you are here." said Naruto with a smile on his face which creeped out the white clone.

"Yeah I got here minute ago but Tobi told me to show you one selection of the library." said Zetsu as Naruto nodded and he followed him to one big case with about thousand scrolls in it. "This scrolls are special they are all from Uzu and only someone with Uzumaki blood can read them." said Zetsu which surprised the blond boy.

"Uzumaki, I have heard they were sealing masters, and all their secrets are in my reach, looks like I know on what I am going to work." Said Naruto as he began to chuckle again.

"Wait you knew about the Uzumakis? " asked Zetsu, confused that the boy knew such an information but never tried to learn about sealing masteries when he was in Konoha.

"Yeah but this memories had been sealed with many others and in the same time leaving my mind in the state of five year-old." said Naruto which surprised Zetsu yet once again.

"Wow Naruto your more than meets the eye." said Zetsu and Naruto grinned at him and said "There is more you will find for me, but for now it's time to start."

* * *

**Well chapter 2 finally out and like you saw the Namikaze family is alive and manipulated from non other than Hiruzen Sarutobi also I wanted to make Naruto even more darker but you can see he still has some of his old traits but for how long . Also there will be one time skip next chapter and I will show some of Naruto's skills. Also I still need beta for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta read by Kid Buu 619 hope you like it also can some figure out from where I took the idea for Naruto's look and sound powers.**

"Talk" Character talking

_'Thoughts'_ character thoughts

"_Techniques_" character techniques

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**3 years later Amegakure**

Rain was falling from the heavens over the never resting Amegakure as one self-proclaimed god was overlooking the whole village via his jutsu until the sound of steps were heard from behind him. His shinobi reflexes tensed as he turned to see who it was, but the only thing he saw was the glowing sharingan in the darkness after which few more steps were heard and a man wearing orange mask appeared. The self-proclaimed god just looked at his guest without any emotions coming out of him.

"Why are you here Madara." demanded the orange haired god still looking impassively at the man infront him.

"Don't be so cold to Tobi Pein-sama, Tobi is a good boy." said Tobi in childish voice but after this he became seriouse and said "It's time, we need to send someone to take care of the traitor."

"So the time has come. Do you know where he is?" asked Pein as the man infront him nodded. " But you should know every member is busy with their own mission."

"Don't worry, I have the right person for this job, like to us, Orochimaru has been pain in the ass as for him too, so he will gladly do the work." said the Orange wearing man as he gave small chuckle.

"So be it, let us hope your assassin is powerful enough to kill him, or you will pay the consequences." said Pein as his gravitational powers lifted him from the ground to look more ominous but it wasn't working on Tobi, he just ignored him and walked away from the orange haired man."

"Pein I still don't trust him." came a feminine voice from left of Pein as hundred paper butterflies started coming inside the room and they merged into a beautiful blue haired woman with pearcing under her lower lip.

"I feel the same Konan and when the time comes I will destroy him." said Pein as Konan nodded and she disappeared again in flock of paper butterflies returning to her duties, while the orange haired man returned to his observing.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

Tobi reappeared from his space-time jutsu in the cave where it all started for him. He saw the Hashirama tree and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path but the one he was looking for was not here which left only one place where he could be and that was The Library. But now he didn't have the time to look for him so he shouted. "Zetsu."

After few second the white Hashirama clone started emerging from the ground and appeared in front the masked man and asked "What is it Tobi that you need?"

"I need you to go tell him to come out from the Library and to meet me in two days near Tenchi bridge, because I don't have the time to look for him." said Tobi as Zetsu nodded."And if he say No, just tell him that it will be beneficial to him, because he will be able to test his new powers." said Tobi who disappeared again by using his jutsu.

"Man, I hope he is not in the middle of reading a new scroll." whined Zetsu as he started merging with the earth while remembering the last time he interrupted his friend, and because of that he was almost left without a head.

After few minutes travelling Zetsu reached The Library he looked around but didn't saw Naruto so he did the one thing that would help him locate his friend, he shouted. "NARUTO!" immediately there was reaction in the form of scream that came from infront the white clone and the plant man started walking to find his friend.  
Five minutes later he found a teenager with Dark red spiky hair in the back which split in two to cover his ears. The teen was on his knees holding his ears. He was only few inch or two smaller than Zetsu.

The boy was wearing plain gray shirt, gray anbu-styled pants and combat boots. On the nearby chair there was long-sleeve white jacket hoodie which had many ink stains on it.

"God damn it Zetsu how many times have I told you to never shout when I am here!" snapped Naruto at his white friend. When the teen opened his eyes one amber brown and one dark blue eye glared at Zetsu releasing some killing intent which made the plant regret his decision but few second later the Killing intent stopped and Naruto asked the question" Why are you here the last I heard from you were send by the Tobi guy to gather information."

"Tobi send me and told me to tell you that you need to meet him in two days near Tenchi bridge." said Zetsu while Naruto just laughed.

"Ha, after the bounty missions he gave me to do, I would never take a mission from him." said Naruto with venom in his voice " I have better things to do."

"I don't know Naruto you better go, he said that this will give you the chance to test all your skills." said Zetsu this time getting Naruto's attention.

"This better be good." said Naruto as he went to the chair and he took his jacket and put it on, it was little longer than normal ones and it reached his knees, but then he just sat on the chair and started reading the scroll that was on the desk.

"Umm Naruto aren't you going to go, Tenchi bridge is pretty far away from here and you only have two days." asked Zetsu while Naruto just snorted and said "You know me Zetsu I will reach it in less than a day, but now if you don't mind I have a Uzumaki scroll that took my attention." After that the Uzumaki fell in his world of seals.

* * *

**Tenchi Bridge 2 days later**

Tobi was waiting for Naruto on one of the tallest trees near Tenchi bridge and he was getting really annoyed, he thought the boy would have come until now but still nowhere to be seen until He heard sizzling noise behind him and when he turned around he saw Naruto sitting on the same branch as him and said in bored tone "Sup, Tobi boy, I heard you had some kind of a mission for me that will give me the challenge enough to test out some of my new skills."

During the last three years the sharingan user had found out that the boy could irritate him even more than his fake alias could irritate some people.

"Your mission is pretty simple in this region there is one of Orochimaru's bases, he is really weakened because the three years life span of his body is ending in only few days. Find the base and kill him."

Naruto was really surprised at his mission and he couldn't but not give an insane grin, because Orochimaru was pain in his ass since the first time they met, and now he had the chance to kill him and in the same time test his skills.

"Ohh I really like this mission already Tobi boy." said Naruto in mocking tone at which the masked man's right eye twitched under his mask but then he remembered the little more information.

"Also I have gotten information that there might be Konoha teams trying to find Orochimaru too so watch it."

Naruto froze on place when he heard about Konoha nins, he started gritting his teeth against each other while his skin started turning crimson and some killing intent was released but soon he calmed down and the killing intent stopped and his skin went back to it's normal colour.

"Is that all the information you have?" asked Naruto who got only nod from Tobi and in the next second the teenager jumped from the tree.

_'This boy really amazes me as much as he is annoys me, if he can do this he will play good part in capturing the other bijus.'_ Thought Tobi as he laughed in his mind, than he disappeared in swirling Vortex.

* * *

**Team from Konoha**

"Team 7 we are almost there." came the voice of Kakashi Hatake as he and his team landed near Tenchi bridge.

"Kakashi-senpai, let's get trough the plan one more time to see if everyone knows their position. Said the brown haired Jounin named Yamato as everyone nodded.

"Me, Sasuke and Sakura will wait for the signal in the bushes." said Misaki as Sasuke and Sakura nodded. During this three years Misaki had taken Naruto's place in Team 7, but the only one who she liked in the team was her father student Kakashi and he was her role model, well except for the pervert and lazy part. But she really didn't like the arrogant last Uchiha and his fangirl who chased him everywhere he went.

The two had become stronger under the tutelage of Tsunade and Kakashi and two years ago they had reached chunnin status. But still inside Misaki knew they were the same as when she first met them.

"As for me I will look around the perimeter to look for ambushes." said Kakashi with an eyesmile.

"And my part is to disguise my self as Sasori of the Red-sands and get the information from the spy I will meet." said Yamato as he went through couple hand signs after them wood started coming around the Jounin and took the form of a man wearing Akatsuki cloak and giant scorpion tail coming from his back.

"Are we sure that Sasori won't come?" asked Sakura worriedly which got her an annoyed look from Misaki and Sasuke.

"Yes we are sure, Jiraiya-sama had been trailing Sasori for some time now and he had reported yesterday via reporting scroll to us that Sasori was still in a village near Kumo and there is no way he could get here on time." said the transformed Yamato in more deeper voice which belonged to Sasori.

"Wait then why would he make meeting with his spy when he won't appear." asked Misaki really confused while the other two chunnins nodded at her question.

"I had been thinking the same too and the only thing that came to me was that Akatsuki are using us to kill Orochimaru." answered Kakashi as the wood user nodded approving his senpai's deduction because this was the only logical answer but unlike them the three chunnins were shocked by the news.

"What then why are we helping them after they too.." Shouted Misaki but was interrupted by serious look from Kakashi. Three years ago after they found out that Naruto was already dead it was really hard for the Namikaze family because they had to keep the secret that the boy had been part of their family.

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what came over me." said the girl in sad tone as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his famous eyesmiles.

"Don't worry Misaki, and to answer your question why are we doing this then, it's because Orochimaru had been really big threat for long time and Sensei had approved this plan." answered Kakashi as his team just nodded and everyone took their positions.

Yamato was waiting in the middle of the bridge for some time now and after five minutes a cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the bridge and started approaching him, the spy looked around and he turned to Yamato.

"It has been long time Sasori-sama." said the spy as he took his hood and the face of Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto Yakushi appeared.

"Yes, so did you bring the information I asked for." said the fake Sasori and Kabuto just nodded and he started talking "Orochimaru has two bases in this region, he will be in the far east while the other is North-West from here, also he will soon change his host and.." but Kabuto was interrupted by non other than the Snake sannin himself and he said " Your conversation is quite amusing, you wouldn't mind if I join."

In their fast reaction Kabuto and Yamato were able to jump away from Orochimaru.  
Yamato thought it was getting pretty dangerous and he took out a Kunai but he was interrupted by Kabuto who said " Stay back Sasori-sama." who had chakra scalpel in his hand, but at this moment everything went to bad as Kabuto turned around and sliced the Fake Sasori's head leaving Yamato open and he was immediately attacked by horde of snakes who bit him but he manage to substitute him self with wooden dummy.

"My my didn't think one of my test subject had survived." said Orochimaru in amused tone. While Kabuto looked at his master and asked "What do you mean Orochimaru-sama isn't that Sasori's real body."

"Don't be foolish Kabuto this man is just an old experiment I did in Konoha. But first why don't you call the little mice hiding in the bushes." said Orochimaru and Yamato made sign and the three chunins appeared behind one of their captains, while Kakashi appeared on the other side of the bridge.

"My, you even brought Sasuke-kun here so that I could take him, it looks like everything is getting in place." said the snake as Sasuke felt pain in the back of his neck.

"Orochimaru we are here to eliminate you." said Kakashi already with his Sharingan eye expoused.

"Hahaha, you think the five of you will be able to take me and Kabuto down, you are over your head Kakashi." Laughed Orochimaru with full throat as everyone fell ready in battle position.

* * *

**With Naruto**

_'Man I have been looking for his base for sometime.'_ thought Naruto as he scanned the surrounding area with his locator seal which appeared on the left sleeve of his jacket showing a little map of the area around him. After few more steps a red dot appeared on the map and Naruto finally sighed in relief and he headed for the location. When he finally reached he saw that entrance to the underground base and he reached to open the gate but he immediately stopped and saw the explosion seals everywhere around him.

_'Hm, he has thought good defence, anyone who doesn't have the key to deactivate the master seal will be blown up by the thousand_ explosives.' thought Naruto for a second before he smirked and touched an ink stain on his jacket which transformed into a seal. From the seal came an ink bottle, a brush and few sheet of papers. And so Naruto started doing a seal array which he finished in less than 30 seconds and then he made a second after which he sealed back everything that he didn't need.

He looked around and found the master seal then he placed the overwrite seal he made over the original and it shined for few seconds, after that the sheet of paper burned itself and Naruto went back to the door but this time he didn't stopped he pushed the doors and the explosion never came.

_'Too easy.'_ thought Naruto as he started exploring Orochimaru's base to find the snake sannin but he found no one so there was only one thing left to do and that was to make a little surprise for the snake when he came back.

* * *

**Later Orochimaru's base**

Orochimaru was not happy at all, his plan to kill Sasori turned out to be fail because he never came, as for the Konoha ninjas they thought they could kill him, the idiots had even brought the Uchiha boy to him, Orochimaru felt such a delight that he had gotten another chance to get the precious Uchiha eyes. He was controlling the battlefield during the whole time. Kabuto had taken the fight against the wood user and Tsunade's apprentice while he fought Sasuke, the Namikaze girl and Hatake. He had dealt with Sasuke fast by knocking him unconscious and exhausting Kakashi while the copy-nin tried to get Sasuke back, but then it all went to the drain when the wretched Namikaze girl had taken out one of her father special Kunais and had summoned that wretched man.

The Namikaze had turned the tide of the battle and his body started rejecting him even faster so he had to run or he would have died only because of his fast thinking he summoned two of his special created chimera snakes who gave him enough time to retreat leaving Kabuto to save himself. He was on his way to his nearest base where he could find the thing he needed so he could sustain this body until he reached Oto. After few more minutes he finally reached the base and deactivated the traps.

The Snake sannin was almost in critical state and he needed the medicine immediately and so he went in the main room where also his laboratory was set, when he reached it the snake immediately started looking for the medicine but just then he heard clapping from behind him and he turned around to see a Red headed teenager sitting in the ground.

"Well you finally came I was getting really bored." said the Teenager in bored tone while the snake sannin send poisonous snakes from his sleeve to kill him but when they reached their destination their target had disappeared then he heard yawn from the other side of the room and when he looked he saw the same teen sitting on the ground.

"Who are and how did you manage to bypass my security." demanded Orochimaru as he started coughing blood.

"Ohh my I am really disappointed Orochi-chan that you don't remember me, I have foiled your plans once or twice in the past." said the Teenager surprising Orochimaru in the same time angering him because of the nickname. "Ohh and you security is garbage I could break such simple seals with closed eyes." but still the snake couldn't remember this boy but his gut was telling he knew him.

"Ohh tell me Orochi-chan did you manage to get the precious Uchiha after I stopped him." said the red headed teen as his two different coloured eyes glared at the snake sannin.

"Impossible, you should be death the Akatsuki should have extracted the biju from you?" said the Snake sannin not believing but then he thought and grinned because he may have found the perfect host.

"Your always full of surprises Naruto-kun, surviving the extraction of biju what other secret does your body hide." said Orochimaru as he licked his lips.

"Sorry but your not getting anything from me. I was send to kill you." said Naruto as Orochimaru started laughing.

"Kukuku, your pretty confident in thinking you can defeat me." Taunted the snake sannin but then he felt pain in his stomach, when he looked down he saw a hand was coming from his stomach then he heard Naruto's voice from behind him who said "Don't think I am the same half brained kid from before." and with one swift motion he plugged out his hand out of the sannin's stomach but as the black haired man body was falling he opened his mouth and a Orochimaru came out but with no wound on his stomach.

The snake sannin glared at the red teen after this attack he wanted his body even more. "Kukuku Naruto-kun I haven't felt such strong punch since Tsunade, I really can't wait to find what makes you tick." said the snake sannin as he got the Kusangi out of his stomach and immediately attacked Naruto, but he was dodging all the attacks, his dodging surprised Orochimaru but then one of the attacks manage to hit Naruto and the sword went through his shoulder and he gritted his teeth.

"Kukuku, you surprised me for a second there Naruto-kun, but your still nothing compared too me." Taunted again but he got only grunt from Naruto who took out the sword from his shoulder and jumped back.

"Nah I just took the blow because I wanted to find out something." said Naruto in bored tone which made Orochimaru even more angrier and he attacked again more ferociously.

"Don't you dare mock me boy I am Orochimaru of the Sannins." shouted the white skinned man as his next attack was going right for Naruto's head and there was no dodging, but then it happened the teen just raised his hand and caught one of the sharpest blades.

Orochimaru's eyes widen and he shouted "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" while Naruto just looked bored and hit the blade with his other hand and the next impossible thing happened the Kusanagi blade that was know to be unbreakable broke down and once again Orochimaru was left without words.

Without any warning Naruto's fist came at such a speed that it broke the sound barrier, the punch would have surely broken every bone in the sannins body if it wasn't for his fast reaction and his body shedding technique to dodge it.

"Do you understand now Orochimaru everything can break even the unbreakable if you hit it with the same frequency the object emits." explained Naruto as Orochimaru immediately understood what he the boy was talking about.

"Hahaha Naruto-kun, I never believed I would find someone who has one of the powers I always was so interested in, now I want your body even more." said Orochimaru as he opened his mouth and Giant white snake made out from snakes came out the sannins body and it started laughing like madman.

"Be honoured Naruto-kun you will be the next vessel of The Great White Snake." said the giant snake who immediately jumped on it's pray but Naruto had already moved out from there.

"I rather not." said the red headed teen who was really disgusted from the form of the snake sannin.

"_Resonating slice!_" shouted Naruto as he clapped his hands and the giant snake was split in two, but the little snakes immediately started attaching one to another and the two halves became one again.

"Hahaha I am immortal when I am in this form." laughed the giant snake as it send hundred snakes out of his body to attack. Naruto was managing to kill the hordes of snake relatively easy but more and more were coming.

_'Now I know what my opponents thought when I send thousand of clones against them.' _thought Naruto with annoyance. In the end he manage to defeat all but two of them had manage to bite him: one on the left leg and the other on the right arm after few second he felt the poison spreading through them and he fell against one of the walls.

"There is no escape now Naruto-kun, the poison is lethal and only I could stop it, or you could just rip off your leg and arm to stop it, hahaha." laughed evilly Orochimaru, but then he heard Naruto saying "Ohh it's that easy." and he ripped off his right arm, then his left hand started buzzing and with one swift movement he cut his left leg.

"Fool, now your body will be handicapped, but still I will take it to find it's secrets." said Orochimaru as he lunged to swallow Naruto. But the teenager just smirked and made one one-handed sign and then he placed his hand on the floor and a giant sealing array appeared on the whole floor and the giant snake froze in the air.

"What.." asked the giant snake, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" shouted Orochimaru as he was struggling to move.

"Nothing much, I just activated the first part of my set up seal for you." said Naruto as he smirked at giant snake which looked really surprised and little terrified.

"When did you have the time to set such a seal!" Shouted little terrified Orochimaru because he didn't knew what purpose the seal had.

"Ohh please I have been here for few hours before you came back." said Naruto simply.

"Damn you insolent brat release me." shouted Orochimaru.

"Well it looks like this is your end Orochimaru." said Naruto as he tried to stand up but he lost his balance and fell back.

"Hahaha you can't do anything boy, now that you lost one of your arms and one of your legs, and I am pretty sure that your puny seal won't hold me for much longer." Laughed Orochimaru but Naruto released big amount of Killing intent which even made the snake to shut up.

"First of all, never even think that my seals are weak and second this leg and arm are expendable, the hard part is making the seals for my sound manipulation on them." said Naruto in dangerous tone as he concentrated his chakra and some of the reside biju chakra in him and on the place of the arm and leg and after few seconds tree tree roots started growing out and they took the form of his lost limbs.

"What you can use, mokuton too!" asked surprised Orochimaru as Naruto gave an evil smirk and he started doing the last hand seals to activate his sealing array.

_"Uzumaki forbidden sealing: Jail of the Thousand Phantoms." _said Naruto as the seal array started shining Black purple and thousand demons started rising from the seal, the demons tried to drag the snake to the bottom of abyys but Orochimaru wasn't giving up .

"NO I am Orochimaru of the Sannins, I won't let be beaten by one brat." shouted Orochimaru and with all his left chakra he send a wind blade against Naruto who didn't expected this and the blade left long wound over his right eye all the way down to his waist.

"Ahh, damn you Orochimaru!" screamed Naruto in pain as he pumped some biju chakra in the seal and even bigger and more menacing demon appeared and with one swift movement the deamon snapped the giant snakes head and dragged it down with him, after few more seconds the seal finally faded, leaving only Orochimaru's last host.

_"Damn Orochimaru, I used too much chakra in the sealing and I even lost my right eye too."_ thought Naruto as he fell back exhausted and in pain.

After he rested and let his biju charka close the wound on his face and torso leaving only a long scar, he released his favourite jacket from the seal on his neck and he put it. Then Naruto looked around for last time before he destroyed the base, but something got his attention, it was the broken Kusanagi blade.

" I will revive you and you will be more stronger than before." said Naruto as he collected all the pieces of the sword and sealed them in his jacket.

"_Well only one place left, to search' _thought the teenager as he went to Orochimaru's dead body, he found few body seal and he bypassed them with ease, he found one giant scroll and another one who he sealed away.

_'Well this is it, now that he is dead...' _thought Naruto but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard one familiar voice and he hid himself in the darkness of the room.

"Orochimaru-sama are you here?" shoted Kabuto as Naruto could hear the foot steps with his keen hearing getting closer and closer, after few more minutes of waiting he heard Kabuto running.

Kabuto immediately checked his master but he found that the body was already dead and he said to himself "Orochimaru is dead." In that moment Naruto made his appearance and said " Don't worry Kabuto, you will soon be meeting him."

The silver haired man just looked at the one who spoke and saw a red headed Teenager with what looked like leg and arm made out of roots, while his amber brown eye showed boredom. Kabuto was immediately in battle position whit his chakra scalpels activated.

"Who are you? Did you kill Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto with fear lingering in his voice while he looked at his opponent, who just started laughing.

"Hahaha, Kabuto you are still the same trash I remember you were."laughed Naruto with full throat, while the medic shinobi just looked at him trying to remember if he had ever seen the guy.

"Man your just as simple minded as Orochimaru was here." this comment just made Kabuto more agitated but he didn't do anything because if the one infront him could beat Orochimaru what chance did he stand.

"Tell me Kabuto does the chest wound from the rasengan still hurts." said Naruto before he disappeared in burst of speed reappearing in front Kabuto who started coughing blood, when he looked down he saw a hand buried in his chest and with his last remaining strength he activated his _yin healing wound destruction._

"Ahh one mission and I manage to get rid of two of my major pain in the ass." said Naruto before he looked down and saw Kabuto's wound closing. "Damn he is still alive and I almost out of chakra." then an idea came to Naruto and a psychotic grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**Konoha team**

"Damn, this snakes were fucking horrible, we kill one two appears." Shouted Misaki as everyone could only agree with her because when they cut one two appeared on it's place and that went for some time until they found out that, this snake weakness was fire and Minato, Kakashi and Sasuke colabrated one destructive fire jutsu which incinerated each one of snakes.

"Now what?" asked Sasuke as he looked his Hokage and his team leader awaiting the orders so they could find Orochimaru.

"It's too late he must have already escaped, it's useless to look for a snake in such a forest." said Kakashi while his team eyes widened and they were going to protest but the Hokage interrupted them.

"I agree with Kakashi, Orochimaru must have already escaped, let's return back to Konoha." Said Minato leaving no choice but to return until they felt a giant explosion near their position, they immediately went to check out. When the Konoha shinobis reached the place were they heard the explosion they found nothing but rubble from destroyed underground base so everyone spread to look for clues .

_"This must be Orochimaru's base, but what made such a explosive that could destroy the whole base.' _thought Minato as he looked for around until he heard the sound for help from Haruno Sakura.

And so everyone went to her location to see what she found and they were surprised when they saw alive and conscious Kabuto or what was left from him, the explosion had ripped off one of his legs and shattered the bones in his arms also he was bleeding from everywhere.

"Orochimaru dead..." coughed Kabuto really hard spiting blood."Killed by..." but before he could tell a name he fell unconscious. After the Konoha shinobi heard this little information from the silver haired man, they were stoned, someone had finished their work and killed Orochimaru, but something worried the Jounins and Hokage and it was that they didn't know if the one who did this was friend or foe.

**Well chapter three is up I hope you like it. I know it has many mistakes, but all will get better when I find beta, but for now bear it,( off to read my pm's peace.)**


End file.
